


Clingy Sickness

by lexiwritesalot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :(((((, :))))), BUT NOT AS MUCH AS HARRY DOES, Comforting Harry, Cuddling, Fluff, Idiots in Love, LOUIS LOUIS LOUIS, M/M, Sick!Louis, Sickfic, Sleep, Snuggling, WOW THAT SOUNDED AWFUL BUT HE'S ADORABLE, YAY SICK LOUIS, basically louis is stubborn and clingy and sniffly and sick, i love louis, oh god this boyband ruins my life, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiwritesalot/pseuds/lexiwritesalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is awfully clingy, causing Harry to become suspicious about his boyfriend's health for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clingy Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> SICK!LARRY are my favorite too!!! I'm not sure if you have this prompt but maybe one where Louis being extra clingy and Harry thinks he's probably getting sick so he takes care of him.
> 
> I wrote a bunch of this in the car!!! Hahah. Originally on my tumblr. I hope you enjoy, and feedback is (as always!!!) much appreciated! <3

Harry's suspicion began in the morning.

  
He had been woken up at about 6am to the feeling of strong arms being wrapped around his middle and a face nuzzling and being tucked into his neck. Louis sighed and snuggled impossibly close to his boyfriend. Harry woke up so startled because usually harry was the one snuggling to louis in the night. Louis often fidgeted in his sleep, causing the two to separate. Louis tangled his and Harry's legs together and whined quietly. Harry turned slightly to look at louis. "You okay, love?" He asked quietly.

Louis groaned. In a muffled voice, he muttered softly, "S'fucking freezing in here, haz."

Harry looked at him with a perplexed expression. "Really? I turned the heat up last night and I thought it was quite cozy..."

  
Louis shivered against Harry's warm body. "I'm dying of frostbite over here."

"You feeling okay?" Harry asked in a concerned tone. "S'only 6am and you're awake. Usually you're dead to the world, and we have interviews today, you should be sleeping, dear."

  
"I feel fine, mum," louis whispered sarcastically. "Just cold. Now snuggle me so I can get back to sleep," he whined. Harry smiled at the adorableness of his sleepy boyfriend and obliged, kissing louis' forehead and closing his eyes, rubbing Louis' back and arms gently to try and warm him up. "Let's get a few more hours of sleep, dork." Louis didn't respond, only sighed contentedly and shifted for comfort, feeling a bit more warm now and falling back asleep.

  
When they woke up again three hours later, Louis was refusing to get out of bed. Even when Harry arrived back into the room with fresh breakfast and tea, he didn't want to stir. "Are you sure you're okay Lou?" Harry asked with that same concerned tone.

  
"Yes, I'm sure," Louis croaked. "Just don't wanna go to work today."

  
"At least it's just a casual interview and then rehearsal, so you don't have to get all dressed up," Harry offered. Louis nodded. "Now come on, you need to eat your breakfast and we have to get ready for the day." Louis nodded and made grabby hands for the tray that Harry had prepared for him. "Thank you, baby," Louis said gratefully. "Smells good." Harry beamed.

  
After about ten minutes, Louis had only picked at his food and taken a few bites. Harry was rightfully getting more and more concerned.  
"Lou, babe, you don't look too good. Would you mind if I took your temperature?" Louis shot up and shook his head vigorously. "Over my dead body," he exclaimed, and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door. Harry stood there for a minute, both in shock at his reaction and laughing at the adorableness of his boyfriend who was a four year old at heart. After two minutes, he heard the shower turn on. Harry shook his head with a smile, and went to the closet to grab some clothes for Louis because he knew his idiot of a boyfriend would've forgotten to grab some. He reached and grabbed some loose fitting jeans that were not what Lou was used to wearing, but it was an easy day and Harry wanted his love to be comfortable. He then grabbed one of his own sweatshirts, because Louis looked downright adorable in them and he didn't want Lou to be cold all day. Taking those and a fresh pair of boxers, he knocked on the bathroom door. "Babe?"

  
"You can't come in if you're going to take my temperature!" Louis yelled back from the shower.

  
"I just got you some clothes, love," Harry said back.

  
"Oh," Louis replied. "You can come in! Door's unlocked."

  
Harry took the invitation and entered, setting the clothes in the closed toilet seat and taking a moment to brush his own teeth. He was about to leave when Louis mumbled from the shower (where he had been absentmindedly humming to himself), "No, Hazza, stay. Help me get dressed." Harry chuckled at the request, knowing that Louis could easily get dressed on his own, but stayed because he liked feeling needed by his boyfriend. He grabbed the clothes off the toilet seat and sat down on it himself, waiting patiently. Louis quickly finished in the shower and Harry handed him a fluffy towel. "Thanks," Louis whispered, and Harry kissed his nose. "Lookin' cute," he mused, seeing Lou's fully exposed little body. Louis blushed and sniffled, reaching for his clothes. Harry gave them to him and Lou began to slowly dress himself. At that moment, Harry's phone went off from his pocket. After looking at it, he said to Louis, "S'Niall. He said the car's gonna be here in ten minutes." Louis nodded and began to dress himself faster.

  
Soon enough, Paul was at the doorstep with the rest of the boys in the car. Louis grabbed Harry's hand and they walked out to the car together, Louis sitting next to Liam and Harry taking the left window seat. Once they were situated, Harry rested his hand on Louis' thigh, as he always did. It was his simple way of sending comfort to his boyfriend in any situation.

  
For a few minutes Paul explained how the day would go to the boys. There was a casual interview in the morning with people they had met before, and then tour rehearsal after lunch, and then they could go home for the day. A simple day, but it might be tiring, according to Paul. Once his spiel was finished, the boys engaged in small talk as the car rolled down the highway to their destination. They were talking about footie and solos and other random stuff, when Louis began an enormous sneezing fit. It started quietly, with his cute little kitten sneezes that Harry absolutely adored, but they soon turned into body-wracking sneezes that wouldn't stop. Harry rubbed Lou's back soothingly until the sneezes finally finished about two minutes later. "Babe, are you sure you're not sick?" Louis frowned and nodded. "Positive. S'probably just allergies," he said, wiping his nose.

  
"I want to take your temperature when we get home. If you're sick, I don't want you to…" Louis was cut off by a heavy sigh. "I said I'm fine, Harry!" Louis snapped loudly, causing all of the men in the car, including Paul, to gasp. Harry's face fell and he nodded, pulling away and removing his hand from Louis' thigh and looking out the window to his left. The rest of the boys just looked at the couple in shock, not sure what to do, so they stayed silent.

  
After a few minutes of awkward silence, Louis' frustration had died down and the guilt kicked in. Soon, Harry felt his boyfriend nosing as his jaw, and then his cheek. "M'sorry, Hazza, I didn't mean to snap at you," Louis whispered, leaning into Harry with a pout on his face. Harry smiled and nodded, reaching an arm around the smaller man. "It's okay, love, I didn't want to pry, I was just making sure." Louis nodded and leaned closer, resting his head on the taller lad's shoulder. Harry began to play with his hair absentmindedly.  
Liam sighed. "I wish all couples could reconcile as easy as you too," he mused. Harry just chuckled.

  
"You look cute in my sweatshirt, love," Harry commented. Louis just blushed and burrowed further into it, hiding his hands. "It's comfy and warm," he said with a smile. "Just like you." Harry's heart surged. "You are actually too adorable, what has gotten into you today?" Louis was about to whine and ask why Harry didn't think he was too adorable every day, but he was cut off by another sneezing fit. Harry sighed, but stayed silent, just squeezing Lou's shoulder.

  
About five minutes later, they had arrived at the studio in which their interview was taking place. Thankfully, it was a radio interview, so they didn't have to dress up or worry about looks at all. Louis clung to Harry as they walked in, something Harry found strange because usually in public situations, Louis tried to keep his distance as much as he could so as to not spark rumors. But today, Louis didn't seem to care and took a seat right next to Harry on the end of the row of microphones. Harry took his seat next to Niall and introduced himself to the interviewer.

  
The interview was typical, just asking about upcoming events and then the standard boy band questions, and the boys basically submitted their answers on autopilot, Harry and Liam doing most of the talking as usual. Louis wasn't really paying attention much, just answering questions when they were directed at him, and making light conversation. He grabbed Harry's hand under the table where no one could see, and began to play with his fingers sleepily. Harry was quite confused at the gesture, Louis never did these kinds of things in public in fear for the image. But Harry didn't complain; he quite liked it and wished it could be like that all the time.

  
As the interview progressed, Harry noticed Louis' voice was becoming more and more hoarse whenever he spoke. Now Harry was more than suspicious. He was pretty positive Louis was coming down with something. Either that, or he had some really bad allergies to something. But he guessed it was the first. He didn't want to press the issue in public, however, because he had seen how upset Louis had gotten. So he decided that unless something really bad happened, he'd wait to talk to Louis about how he was feeling again until they were home.

  
The interview wrapped up smoothly, and after saying their goodbyes and such, they were on the road again, but not before Harry got Louis a water bottle to help his throat. Louis, still acting like he felt completely fine, still took it graciously.

  
Back in the car, they were in the same seats as before, and Louis was still as close to Harry as humanly possible in a car crammed with five grown boys. Harry rubbed Louis' back as they drove the hour and a half long drive to the rehearsal space. They stopped at a drive through to get food, but Louis barely ordered anything, simply nibbling on some of Harry's fries and drinking his water. Harry was extremely concerned, but still didn't want to say anything. The other boys were also concerned, stealing worried glances at the oldest man once in a while, to which Louis would return the stares with a weak smile and a laugh.

  
Louis was just drifting off once they got to the rehearsal venue, so when Harry nudged him awake to get him out of the car, he was understandably grumpy. Lucky for him, their tour organizer had put them on vocal rest at rehearsals for the past few days, so they were basically just working out choreography.

  
Whenever Louis wasn't needed, he would sit down in the closest available chair. When Harry wasn't needed, either, he would join him, playing with his hair and rubbing his shoulders. "How are you doing?" he asked tentatively.

  
"Um, fine?" Louis said with a chuckle. "Why wouldn't I be?"

  
Harry shrugged. "Just makin' sure." Louis laughed and shook his head. "Worse than my mum, you are, honestly, babe." Harry blushed. "Heyyy," he whined.

  
The rehearsal was long and hard for all of the boys, especially Louis, who coughed his way through it, and by the end he had a painful stomachache as well. Harry sighed and knew that tonight would be a difficult night for his poor boyfriend. Finally, they were done, and all five lads trudged out to the car, leaning on each other for support.

  
As soon as they were in the car, Louis was on top of Harry again. This time, he was practically in the bigger man's lap, curled up into a ball with his head resting on his shoulder and fists gripping his t-shirt. "I'm so sleepy," he murmured with a sniffle, and Harry kissed his hair sympathetically. "We have about two hours in the car, love, you can sleep for a while," Harry said sweetly. Louis nodded and nuzzled into Harry's neck, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting closer. "Can you be my pillow?" he mumbled. "Doesn't look like I have a choice, doesn't seem like you're moving, dear," Harry replied with a giggle. Lou frowned and shook his head. "Nope," he said quietly, kissing Harry's collarbone. "M'sleeping."

  
Harry giggled again. His boyfriend was so goddamn adorable. How did he get so lucky?

  
He continued to rub Louis' back soothingly as he made small talk with the boys. About half an hour into the car ride, Zayn opened up. "Is Louis okay?" he whispered. "He seems off today."

  
Harry looked down to make sure his boyfriend was sleeping. "Babe?" he said softly. When Louis didn't reply, he took the opportunity. "I honestly don't know, Z," Harry sighed. "He was freezing his ass off this morning and he's been clinging to me all day, but whenever I ask him how he's feeling he just brushes me off. I don't know. If he's awake when we get back, I'll talk to him again then." Zayn and the other boys, who were listening intently, nodded, and they went back to small talk.

  
Once Zayn, Niall, and Liam were dropped off, Paul dropped the couple off at their home. Harry thanked Paul gratefully for the ride and grunted as he lifted Louis up with him. Louis responded, waking up slightly. "What's…" he whined, his voice sounding clogged up. Harry cooed and whispered. "Sh, it's okay, it's Harry, we're home, love." Louis nodded and snuggled closer to Harry against the cold wind.  
Once they were inside, Harry set Louis down on the bed. Louis sat upright and watched as Harry undressed himself. "Lookin' good," he joked.

  
"Ha, why thank you, you're quite fetching yourself," Harry said in a faux accent.

  
After a moment of silence, Harry joined Louis on the bed. "Lou, love, what was going on with you today?"

  
Louis sighed and looked down. "Okay, fine. I haven't been feeling well all day, it started when I woke up freezing my ass off, but I didn't want to tell anyone because we had a lot of work to do today and I just tried to stick close to you because I know you're the only person who can make me feel better. M'sorry if I seemed clingy today, I just didn't want to break down in the middle of rehearsal and get the tour director all angry at us…" he trailed off.

  
Harry sighed and shook his head. "Come on, love, you should've told me. Or someone at least. Your health comes first, I want you feeling well. If we don't get the work done, it's okay, there's other days." he reached out to feel Lou's forehead. "Aw, babe, you're burning up. You should've let me take your temperature earlier. It's not like you chose to be sick, s'not your fault, they would've understood. There is no way in hell you're leaving this house tomorrow. I'll call Paul in a few minutes."

"Noooo," Louis whined. "Hazza, I'm fine. I just need to take some pills and drink some tea and get some rest tonight, and I'll be fine in the morning."

  
"You have a fever, babe. I don't want you feeling worse and worse and getting something worse and giving it to anyone else, come on love."

  
Louis finally gave in and nodded. "Fine, okay, you win. I just need to rest now, though. My head and my stomach are killing and I keep sneezing," he pouted.

  
"So I heard," Harry said with a frown, kissing his forehead and grabbing his hand. "How bout I run you a bath before we go to sleep, how does that sound?"

  
"Sounds great," Louis said with a smile. "Can you join me? I mean, I don't want to infect you, but…"

  
"I thought you'd never ask," Harry said with a wink. I'll get that started and call Paul. Run you some tea, too."

  
"I actually have the best boyfriend ever," Louis chuckled, both to himself and Harry. "Thank you, dear."

  
"Of course," Harry said, getting off the bed. He first ran to run the bath at the exact temperature he knew his boyfriend liked it; he just knew Lou like that. He added some bubble bath and scented oil for the steam. Then he ran the water for the tea, texting Paul to let him know Louis was sick in the process (Paul ended up responding with "Duh. I'll cancel the plans for tomorrow. Make sure he gets well soon.") Once the tea was ready, he made it to order and dropped it off on the bed with Louis with a kiss to his hair, and went to finish the perfect bath. Harry knew he didn't have to worry about washing Louis' hair or anything; he had showered this morning. He could just let his boyfriend relax in the bath, and maybe it would put him to sleep easier.

  
He led Louis in, his boyfriend being a bit weak on his legs. Whatever he had was hitting him pretty hard. Both boys undressed themselves and got into the bath, with Harry against the back of the tub despite his bad back. This was about Louis' comfort. Louis got himself situated against Harry's chest, sighing contentedly. "This is wonderful, babe. It's warming me right up, thank you."  
"Of course, lovely," Harry answered. "I just want you feeling better as soon as possible. He ruffled his hands through Louis' long locks, with Louis practically purring in satisfaction.

  
They just laid there in comfortable silence for a while, until Louis began to squirm as the water got cold. Harry plugged it and got Lou's favorite towel out of the closet, wrapping his boyfriend in it and kissing his nose. Louis stood there as Harry cleaned the bathroom, and then put some comfortable sweatpants on.

  
Once back in the bedroom, both men finally laid down in bed after a long day. Louis took a painkiller, and was getting drowsier by the second. Harry could tell, and he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, spooning him. "Get some sleep, love. Tomorrow we don't have to do anything but rest and let you recover. Anything you need, I got it, just ask, okay babe?" Louis nodded with his eyes shut. "Love you, Harry…" he trailed off, drifting off quickly. Harry chuckled at his amazingly adorable and beautiful boyfriend, and drifted off to sleep as well.

  
(And yes, in the morning the sick Louis was as clingy as he always was when he was sick, but he was also gracious to everything Harry did to help him.)


End file.
